


The Demon Pox Disease

by VileniaVeladorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Coven's August Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileniaVeladorn/pseuds/VileniaVeladorn
Summary: The 1srt prompt for the Bellamione's covens August 2020 event.Prompt:  Prompt: If demonism were an airborne disease, I'm sure I would be terminal.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	The Demon Pox Disease

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Will be canon compliant till the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, then AU from there.
> 
> Special thanks goes out to Theaisa for her help in editing this work and trying to catch my mistakes yay :)

Prompt: If demonism were an airborne disease, I'm sure I would be terminal.

Author Note: Will be canon compliant till the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, then AU from there.

The Demon Pox Disease

_ Spring time 1996 - Battle at the Department of Mysteries. _

Hermione saw the green spell heading towards Nymphodora Tonks and did one of the few things she could to save her friend, she tackled Tonks, causing the spell to sail over Tonks' surprised head as the pair crashed through a door into what appears to be a lab of some sort. 

Getting back to her feet, Hermione spotted a death eater in the midst of casting and on instinct cast a silencing spell. That didn't fully stop the purple spell from slicing her from hip to collar bone in a diagonal manner, blood and pain erupted as Hermione was tossed back into the shelves.

Hermione felt something break and soak her blood stained clothes before she passed out due to the pain and blood loss. Tonks was too busy trying to stem the blood flow to see the green bolt hit Dolohov in the back as he fell dead. 

Swimming in and out of consciousness, Hermione could only writhe in pain as she felt the terrible pain of the spell mixed with a deeper burning pain.

As she headed to unconsciousness once again, Hermione swore she heard someone whisper, "See you soon my sweet." But her energy was quickly exhausted before she could spot anyone around her. Hermione never noticed the smoldering dark onyx eyes watching her, nor did she see the deranged dark figure defending her prone body before they had to depart with the rest of the Death Eaters.

_ Hogwarts Infirmary _

Madam Pomfrey shook her head as she looked at both Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, before glancing at the students. "Most of them are okay, Mr Potter of course is heartbroken over what happened to Sirius. Ms Granger worries me though." Here she hesitated. 

"Worries you in what way Pomfrey?" Minerva asked. 

Pomfrey brought up Hermione's chart, "She was hit by Doholov with his personal spell. From what I was told, she managed to Silence him mid cast, unfortunately he had enough of the incantation spoken to cast the spell. But if Ms Granger had not silenced him, she would have died when the spell hit. She should have a diagonal scar from hip to neck..." Pompey added as she walked to Hermione's side and carefully pulled the sheets away, she looked back at Albus and Minerva as the pair approached the bedside. They looked down at the wound that was reknitting itself as they watched. 

Minevra gasped at the sight. "What?..how?", she sputtered out. Albus's eyes narrowed, the twinkle long gone. "Ahh Pomfrey, anything else of note?", he asked suddenly. Pomfrey huffed, "Well I was getting there." She magically lifted Hermione's ruined robes and pointed out the stain running down one shoulder, to where the blood from the wound started. "She was in contact with something else. Nymphodora said Hermione tackled her into a laboratory to save her from the Killing Curse. When Doholov's spell hit her it knocked her back into a shelf. Without seeing what was on the shelf, I can't be certain but it appears whatever was broken by her crashing into the shelf mixed into her blood. I think we need to get St. Mungos involved." 

Dumbledore shook his head, "We don't know how far Tom's influence spreads, this must stay in house. I will see what I can find out about what was in that lab. Pomfrey." Albus gestured to the robes, "May I?" 

Pomfrey nodded, "Oh of course", floating the robes over to Dumbledore. As Albus leaned over and took a sniff of the stain, Albus's eyes lit up, which did not go unnoticed by Minerva.

"Albus, what is it!?" She demanded harshly of her old friend. Albus let out a weary sigh, "I will have to confirm a few things, but I believe Ms Granger stumbled into the infectious disease laboratory. And if my guess is correct, she came in contact with a sample of Demon Pox."

"Albus bloody Dumbledore! That is 100% terminal for muggles and 99% for muggleborns!" Minerva seethed and sobbed all at once. 

Pomfrey gasped out and started to quarantine Hermione's bed from the rest of the ward. "Albus you know Demon Pox is an airborne disease, we will need to test the others. As half-bloods, Mr Potter and Ms Tonks are both at high risk!” 

Albus nodded as he watched Minerva sitting beside Hermione's bed while Pomfrey went to do the tests on Mr Potter and Ms Tonks. 

Albus let out another sad sigh as he placed his hand on Minerva's shoulder. "You realize that even if she survives this, she will be little more than an animal, we will not be able to trust her in the order. Best get some rest Minerva, she will have a long battle ahead of her." And with that, Albus left to check on some things.

  
  


_ Malfoy Manor _

Bellatrix cackled as she skipped into the room where Narcissa waited. 

"Bella, Bella.." Narcissa tried to get her attention before finally snapping out. "Bellatrix Black!", to get her attention. Bellatrix smirked and skipped over to Narcissa. "Hello, Cissy-mine.", before giving her a sweet kiss. 

"Don't Cissa-mine me Bella, now where is my Husband?" Narcissa bit out. While there was no love between Narcissa and Lucius, after all it was a business transaction between their fathers, Narcissa was one for showing the proper face.

Bellatrix flopped into Narcissa's lap, "The dunderhead managed to lose the prophecy and get captured.", she replied nonchalantly. 

"Then why are you here instead of grovelling to that no nosed vermin?" Narcissa snapped back and pushed Bellatrix off her lap. 

Bellatrix landed with a thud, but hardly seemed no notice, climbing up to her knees and leaning on Narcissa's knees. "I had to kill Doholov." 

That got a reaction from Narcissa, with a shocked expression, Narcissa asked, "Why did you do that?"

Bellatrix giggled and in her sing-song voice responded. "Well he tried to kill her, so he had to go." She said with a shrug as she felt Narcissa enter her mind to watch the battle from Bellatrix's point of view. 

When she withdrew from Bellatrix's mind, Narcissa looked at Bella in wonder and amazement. "She is the one?" And Bella's answering nod. Narcissa grinned, "We will have to get to her before the Order can twist and further poison her against us.”

Bellatrix grinned and kissed Narcissa passionately. "It gets better! Doholov's spell sent her crashing into the shelf with Demon Pox on it, so they will not know who or what she truly is. They will most likely think she was one of the lucky survivors."

Narcissa grins, showing a hint of fangs, "That is good news, we can use that to our advantage."

Bellatrix lets out a cackle, "Soon we will be complete." 

  
  


_ Malfoy Manor, March 1998 _

Hermione was led into Malfoy Manor by the group of snatchers after Harry spoke Voldemort's name and caused the snatchers to appear and capture them. 

Hermione thought of the changes that happened the last 6 or 7 months. First when she returned home to find the house destroyed and no sign of her parents, to Dumbledore's death, the Wedding, and the fall of the Ministry. And finally to the mysterious pendant of a jackdaw with a flower in its claws, a flower that looked much like a daffodil. The pendant she wore constantly grew warm as the trio was escorted into the Manor. Hermione was thankful she had time to cast the stinging hex on Harry's face, even overpowered it turned out. It really hid his features, not even his scar was visible. She gripped the warm pendant in her hands as the snatchers went through their gear, one of them carrying the Sword of Gryffindor.

He was laughing with the others and waving it around when a green bolt struck him dead. "Where did you get that?" Bellatrix's shrill voice echoed as she walked into the room. 

Another snatcher, snatched the sword up, "They had it, reckon it's our now, finders keepers and all." He growled out just before he ended up writhing on the floor from the cruciatus curse. "Drop everything and leave now or you can be carried out as a corpse", Bellatrix snarled out. 

The sounds of stuff hitting the floor as all the snatchers but Fenrir left. "I claim the girl", he growled out just before a foot of goblin steel exited his chest. The sword was withdrawn and Narcissa snarled in his ear, "Do not covet what is not yours, mongrel", before stepping over his corpse to enter the drawing room and walk around the three teens. "Draco, is this Potter?", she asked while Bellatrix cackled, she had always loved Bad-ass Cissa, too bad their father sold her off to a coward. Draco came forward and examined the messed up features of the dark haired teen. "Sorry, I can't tell." 

Lucius spoke up as he rolled up his sleeve, "We will call our Lord to sort it out." Bellatrix just rolled her eyes as Narcissa moved to stop Lucius. "If you call him and it's not Potter, we will all suffer for it." As she covered his mark with her hand, preventing Lucius from Completing the summoning. 

"Take the boys to the dungeons, while I have a chat with this one, girl to girl." Bellatrix spoke up with her wand making lazy circles in Hermione's direction. 

Lucius pouted as he and Draco took the two teen boys to the cellar dungeon. This left Hermione alone with Bellatrix and Narcissa. Hermione looked between the two women and let her hand drop the pendant. 

"Not very subtle with your gifts", before she wandlessly silenced the room. "There, now we won't be disturbed", Hermione deadpanned with a smirk.

Bellatrix cackled and Narcissa giggled before replying. "One doesn't need to be subtle with their demon soulmate", she smirked as she and Bellatrix advanced on Hermione, both smirking wickedly as Hermione shivered.

"So that is why you killed Doholov at the Department of Mysteries?" Hermione asked as she snuggled into Narcissa. The dark haired death eater giggled and she nodded as Narcissa nuzzled Hermione's neck. 

Hermione went to ask something else but was silenced by Bellatrix kissing her passionately. For once Hermione's mind went blank as she realized she was home, surrounded by the two Demonesses and the mixed scents of cinnamon and vanilla.

  
  
  



End file.
